Someone Like You
by romanticangel92
Summary: Future Fic. When Quinn Fabray returns to Lima after years of being away she is bitter when she finds Finn & Rachel married. However after a run in with Noah Puckerman she soon comes to realise that sometimes real love can come from unexpected places.


_AN: I don't know where this came from to be honest but listening to this amazing Adele song really had me inspired to write something so this idea came to me. _

_This is just a long one-shot set in the future from Quinn's POV. I've written for glee before with and Puckleberry pairings but this is the first Quinn centred story I've written so I hope that I've gotten her character right...although that's next to impossible to do with the writing of her character on the show changing so often...lol. Main pairings in this are obviously Quick, Fuinn & Finchel. _**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I heard that you settled down<strong>

**That you found a girl and your married now**

**I heard that your dreams came true**

**Guess she gave you things, I didn't give to you.**

It had been four years since the new directions had graduated from McKinley high school but Quinn never did stop thinking about Finn Hudson her former boyfriend and her first love, her only real love so far. She often wondered what he was doing right now, how he was and if his dreams had come true, if he had ended up where he was supposed to be and if he was still with _her. _

The '_her'_ that Quinn was referring to was actually known as Rachel Berry and the blonde would never forget each and every single time Finn chose the brunette girl over her. She didn't even see what was so good about Rachel Berry that had every guy running to her. She was a great singer, yes and sure she was smart and could look pretty when she tried but the girl had the most grating personality that Quinn had the misfortune to get to know. She was horrible! She dressed like a five year old and was the most overly dramatic, demanding, self centred person that the blonde had ever come across! Rachel Berry was a loser with man hands, so why the hell did Finn Hudson keep picking her? What did he see in her exactly?

As if realising that all of this happened years ago, Quinn forced herself to snap out of it. She wasn't at McKinley high anymore. Right now she was currently heading back to Lima to spend thanksgiving with her mother and she figured that heading back home was making her feel nostalgic. She knew that the whole Rachel and Finn thing was in the past and she needed to focus on the present but still...every now and then Quinn would always find her mind wandering back to Finn, the sweetest and kindest boy she had ever known, the boy who had broken her heart because she hadn't measured up to Rachel Berry.

As Quinn drove into town, she received a phone call from her mother asking her to stop by the wal-mart to pick up a can of cranberries to go with their thanksgiving meal. She quickly pulled over into the nearest wal-mart in town and got herself a shopping basket before heading into the store.

As she went over to the canned goods, she was startled to hear the sound of an all too familiar voice. "Finn Hudson you are not having that candy before your meal, your mom will go berserk"

Quinn felt her heart race up at the mention of her old boyfriend's name coming from the irritating voice of the one and only Rachel Berry. As Quinn pushed her trolley further down the aisle she could hear their footsteps and voices coming closer.

"But Rach what mom doesn't know won't kill her and you know that I can eat all day without getting full so it's not like I'll be spoiling my appetite or anything" Finn complained like a five year old not getting his own way.

"That's not the point" Rachel told him sternly."The point is that it's rude to eat before having dinner at someone else's house and besides all that sugar is not healthy, baby"

"Fine but I'm having an extra helping of mom's chocolate fudge cake afterward" he sulked and Quinn smiled. She remembered how he use to be like that when she told him that he had to come shopping with her or that he wasn't allowed a boys night out because she needed him to attend some formal party as her date that her parents were making her attend.

She was jolted out of her memories, however, when the sound of a trolley coming down the aisle she was currently searching through for the cranberries broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up and almost jumped back in surprise when she saw Rachel and Finn freeze in their tracks as they recognised her immediately.

"Quinn?" Finn said incredulously at the sight of his ex-girlfriend. Quinn forced a smile on her face as she was forced to acknowledge him and Rachel. She took in their appearances and realised with a start how much things had changed for them.

Rachel was no longer wearing the stupid animal sweaters and mini skirts that she was famous for but instead a pair of black slacks, a navy blue blouse with little white polka dots and a plain black cotton winter coat with a white woolly hat. She almost looked fashionable for a change. Finn was also dressed differently in black pants and a dark blue dress shirt and black jacket.

They were even dressing identically these days, Quinn noticed with sourness. She had hoped through the years that the two of them had broken up and were as miserable as she was. She guessed somehow they had managed to defeat the odds and stay together.

"Hello Finn, Rachel" she finally managed to reply in a cool voice.

"Quinn...how...how have you been?" Rachel asked, looking as awkward as Quinn felt.

"I've been fine, Rachel. I see you and Finn are still together" Quinn replied her voice stiff.

"Yeah, we're kind of married now" Finn informed her looking uncomfortable. Quinn's eyebrows rose in surprise and she quickly masked her pain with a fake laugh.

"Well I didn't see that coming. I didn't think the two of you would last...I mean you broke up all the time in high school" she pointed out and Finn looked at her almost annoyed.

"We broke up because of stupid things and one of those things was you but that's been over for a long time and we both realised that what we had was too special to let go of easily" Finn replied and then gave Rachel one of the sickening puppy dog expressions that he used to give her all the time in high school.

For some reason it stung Quinn to realise he still looked at Rachel as he used to do in high school and his love had never been diminished for Rachel but with Quinn it wasn't so hard for him to walk away from.

"Well good. I'm glad your happy, Finn. It's nice to see you too Rachel" Quinn said quickly before walking away and trying to hold back the tears that were stinging the back of her eyelids. No matter what she had told herself over the years and the distance between her and Finn, she had never stopped loving him and it still hurt the blonde to see him so in love with Rachel that everything else just disappeared...that Quinn was never even there.

She stormed out of the store and then realised a little late that she had forgotten the cranberries. Sighing, she realised that she couldn't go back in there now and decided her mother would just have to do without cranberries this year.

**Old friend why are you so shy?**

**Ain't like you to hold back or hide from the light.**

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it.**

**I had hoped you'd see my face**

**And that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over.**

It was a few days later when Quinn ran into Finn by himself. She had decided to go over to Santana's apartment and had ended up running into Finn as she was turning a corner. The two almost bumped into each other before realising who the other was and began blushing with embarrassment.

"We shouldn't keep meeting like this" Quinn smiled at Finn awkwardly as they stood and faced each other. Finn gave her a forced smile that told her that he would rather be anywhere except alone with her here. She guessed that she couldn't really blame him because of all the things that she had tried pulling in the past though it did sting a little.

"I should go" Finn told her and moved to walk away but Quinn couldn't let him go that easily. She needed to hear it from himself that he was happy and that he was definitely as madly in love with Rachel as he had appeared at the wal-mart a few days ago.

"Wait Finn please" Quinn pleaded and the tall man stopped and turned to look at her. "I just want to know something"

"What?" he asked her curiously. Quinn took a deep breath before finally spitting it out.

"Does she make you happy? Do you love her?"

Finn didn't need to ask who she was taking about. It was obvious. "Yeah she does. She makes me happier than I ever thought I could be. When I'm with her, it's like I can be myself. She makes me feel smarter and more talented and better than I actually am. When I'm with her I want to strive to be good enough for her. I love her so much and her happiness means more to me than my own. She's my life and she has been since the first time we sang together, no matter what happened with all our drama in high school. It was always me and her" he confessed and Quinn hated how much it hurt to hear all of that even though deep inside she had already known it.

He had never loved Quinn, not at all in the intense way that he loved Rachel. Quinn was just his first girlfriend and the first girl he had crushed on. She was in no way his first love and no matter how much she tried to fool herself, Finn had never felt a drop of what she felt for him. Unrequited love sucked, she decided.

"I'm honestly happy for you. You deserve to be happy and I realise now that I never made you happy" Quinn admitted and knew the words were true even if it hurt her to say them."I was a horrible girlfriend to you when we were together, no matter how much I loved and cared about you and I was horrible to Rachel as well. No matter how I feel about her personally she never deserved that. I hope that you two have a happy life together"

"Thank you" Finn told her simply before giving a sincere smile and turning and walking away from Quinn leaving the sad blonde girl standing alone on the street corner.

**Never mind I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

"**Don't forget me" I begged**

"**I'll remember" You said**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead, yeah**

The last thing that Quinn wanted was to return to Lima again for Christmas especially since she knew that Finn and Rachel were going to be there courtesy of Santana who had invited all of her former fellow gleeks over to her apartment for a Christmas party including the happy couple but since she had promised her mother and Santana she'd be there she had no choice.

The blonde was currently driving once again through the streets of Ohio and as she passed a couple of familiar shops she spotted Finn and Rachel outside of a clinic. Quinn frowned and watched them curiously as they both beamed at each other and she almost had the feeling that she knew what was going on with them. Deciding not to think much of it for now, Quinn drove to her mother's house and spent the rest of the night trying to pretend that she did not care about Finn and Rachel anymore.

She didn't.

She honestly didn't and she was happy that they were happy.

It was four days later and Santana's Christmas party was in full swing. Quinn was dressed in a pretty sliver strapless dress and was standing by the stereo that was blasting out 'Raise Your Glass' by Pink. She saw Santana herself dancing with her long term girlfriend and partner Brittany and over in one corner she saw Artie sat in his wheel chair and having a conversation with Mercedes. She sighed knowing that sooner or later she would see them and then she would want to leave but wouldn't be able too.

"Hi there Blondie, what's put that sad expression on your face?" Quinn was startled when she saw that Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was standing beside her. She was so surprised that she didn't tell him to get lost instantly like she used to do. She hadn't seen him since high school but much to her chagrin the former resident bad boy had gotten even better looking since then and it also did not help that he was standing in such close proximity to her.

"That's none of your business, Puck" Quinn snapped irritated."I should have known you would be here. You were never one to miss out on a Santana party"

"True and it does help that you're looking mighty hot tonight" Puck grinned at her."I might just have to take you home with me, Fabray" The blonde turned up her nose in disgust.

"I guess some things never change. I can't believe I ever slept with you in the first place you dog" Quinn spat at him. Puck smirked at her.

"What can I say? I'm irresistible to all women including you Fabray and you know it" at his words, Quinn turned red.

"Whatever, I'm not going to bother answering that. You are so not worth my time" she told him rolling her eyes.

Before he could reply, the sound of a squeal caught their attention and they watched as Kurt Hummel went running across the room to hug the newcomers who happened to be Finn and Rachel.

"Oh goodie, Finchel has arrived" Puck muttered and Quinn rose an eyebrow at him in amusement.

"I'm so happy that you two are here, it feels like I haven't seen you in ages. Did you get chance to see that new Broadway show I was telling you about?" Kurt immediately began babbling about Broadway to Rachel which made Quinn roll her eyes.

"I need another drink" Quinn informed Puck before walking away from him and going into Santana's kitchen. As she poured herself a glass of wine, the door opened and she looked up to see Rachel entering the kitchen with an excited smile and sparkling eyes.

Quinn wanted to slap her so badly but she remembered the last time she had done that and remembered how it had felt. It had felt like she had attacked a little puppy especially looking into those huge sad doe eyes. She was never going to hit the girl again no matter how jealous she was of her.

"Hi Quinn" Rachel smiled at her politely as she poured herself a glass of orange juice.

"You're not drinking?" Quinn inquired, looking at her suspiciously.

"Oh no, I can't since I'm..." Rachel trailed off before finishing her sentence "I'm a designated driver"

"Really?" Quinn smirked knowingly at her as she took in Rachel's glowing face."You do know that I've been in your position before so I know why you really can't drink. There's no point lying to me and besides can you even drive?"

"Well..." Rachel spluttered and blushed."Okay if you must know Finn and I are expecting a baby but no one knows yet so I would appreciate it if you kept it to yourself"

"Don't worry I do know how to keep a secret Berry" Quinn informed her before breezing past her and back out into the party where she ended up accepting a dance from Puck.

**You know how the time flies**

**Only yesterday was the time of our lives**

**We were born and raised in a summer haze**

**Bound by the surprise of our glory days**

It was only a week or so after Santana's party that Quinn found herself being invited over to Puck's house for dinner. She had no idea why but for some strange unfathomable reason she had accepted and was now driving over to his place at that very moment. As she drove she heard the song 'Keep holding on' by Avirl Lavigne start playing on her radio and ended up reminiscing yet again.

She remembered that song and felt a pang of sadness and regret when she remembered the way Finn had looked at her when he was singing it. Of course Rachel was on the other side of him as always but she remembered being for just a moment in time the centre of his attention and it had felt so good.

Then she remembered the whole reason for that song was because of her teenage pregnancy which that had just so happened to have been caused by the same man that she was driving over to spend time with. Quinn didn't even know why he had invited her over since the last few years of their high school time was spent avoiding each other. Neither of them wanted to be painfully reminded about what they shared together and always would...the daughter that she had given up.

Quinn forced her mind to concentrate on her driving but her mind still kept going back and replaying that moment when Puck admitted that he loved her after she had given birth to Beth. And suddenly that pang that she had felt for Finn seemed to pale in comparison to the pang of regret she felt for that moment which confused her.

Quinn had no idea what she was feeling regretful about. She had never loved Puck like she loved Finn in fact she had detested Puck. She frowned and continued driving until she finally made it to Puck's small two storey house. It was pretty nice for a guy that changed tires for a living.

She walked up the pathway and rung the doorbell. The door swung open and Quinn tried to stop herself from drooling. Puck looked gorgeous in his black dress shirt and black pants and Quinn was glad now that she had decided to wear her navy blue satin dress instead of just a pair of jeans and a shirt.

"Looking sexy Fabray" Puck whistled at her as she stepped through his doorway.

"You too Puckerman" Quinn replied and almost smirked at the look of surprise on his face. As the two of them sat down to eat dinner together in his dining room, Quinn couldn't help but ask what she had been wondering all night. "Why did you invite me here tonight, Puck?"

"Because your single, I'm single and we're both hot" Puck grinned at her.

"You know that there's more to it than that" Quinn told him, not buying his bluster.

"I know" Puck finally said in a serious voice."But it doesn't mean I want to admit it straight away especially not to you"

"Why not? We have a history together, Puck. You can talk to me about anything" Quinn told him and was greeted with a snort in return.

"Quinn, we avoided being in the same room together before we graduated all because we couldn't face the truth about...about Beth" Puck gulped as he finally managed to say her name. Quinn felt a lump rise in the back of her throat.

"I know. I am sorry about that. I'm sorry about everything. I was too young to know what I was doing...what I was giving up and I regret it every single day of my life" Quinn confessed to him and there was silence as Puck took that in.

"You know Fabray you've just gotten twice as hot since high school" Puck commented and broke the tension that had filled the room as Quinn laughed and smirked at him.

"You would say that" she told him and before they knew it they had moved into his living room and were laughing more than either of them had in a long time. As she stepped out of his front door, she turned to say goodnight to him only to feel his lips pressing down on hers. She kissed him back before pulling away.

"See you around, Puck" she told him breathlessly before getting into her car and driving away. Puck watched her leave with a faint smile on his face. No matter how much time had passed or girls he had dated, no one would ever hold a torch to Quinn Fabray.

**I hate to turn up out of the blue uninvited but I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it**

**I had hoped you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded that for me it isn't over**

**Never mind I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

"**Don't forget me" I begged**

"**I'll remember" You said**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead**

Three months after leaving Lima again, Quinn Fabray found herself returning once more. This time it was for a glee reunion party that was being held by Mr Shuester who insisted that everyone should call him Will now that they were no longer his students.

She pulled up outside of Will and Emma's house and spotted Puck's car already parked there. She sighed knowing what an awkward reunion this was going to remembered the argument they'd had the last time she had been in Lima. He was pleading to her not to leave but Quinn had put on her ice queen facade once again and told him that he wasn't worth her staying in Lima. Just because he was a Lima loser, it didn't mean she had to be.

Quinn had not meant any of the horrible words she'd said to him, she was just scared of letting herself fall in love again and she knew Puck would probably leave as soon as he saw her but Quinn had forced herself to come here anyway. She needed to see Finn and Rachel. She needed their advice even though it was going to be humiliating going up to them and asking for it. It still pained her to see them together for some reason. Maybe it was just the mere fact they had each other and she had no one at all. She was lonely and that was the truth. Quinn was growing increasingly tired of being alone.

The blonde forced her thoughts to one side as she stepped outside of her car and walked into the Shuester house and through the back door of the kitchen into the back yard where everyone was already gathered. As soon as she approached everyone, she was immediately greeted with hugs and smiles.

"Quinn" Rachel turned and saw Rachel and Finn stood together. Her eyebrows rose at the sight of Rachel's baby bump poking out from underneath her loose red dress but was relieved that it didn't make her feel as sad and bitter as it would have a few months ago.

"Hello Finn, Rachel. Congratulations" she smiled at them and nodded at Rachel's stomach.

"Thanks" Finn smiled at her genuinely."So how have you been? Puck says you work as an assistant manager somewhere in West Virginia"

"Yeah, I'm assistant manager at a small but popular boutique in Granville" Quinn replied before frowning."Puck's been talking to you about me?"

"A bit" Finn shrugged. "Noah also said that you were thinking about starting your own clothing line" Rachel spoke up and Quinn just frowned even more.

"It was just a thought. Could you excuse me for a moment?" The blonde asked them before leaving the confused couple behind as she walked out of Will and Emma's house lost in thought. If Puck was really so mad at her, why would he be discussing what she was up to these days with Finn and Rachel? Maybe there was hope after all. Quinn then realised what she was thinking and felt even more confused. Surely she didn't really want Puckerman to care about her? There was no way she would even give a damn about his opinion of her. She wasn't...shouldn't be bothered if he was mad at her or not.

Quinn scowled.

Returning to Lima always ended in even more confusion for her these days.

**Nothing compares **

**No worries or cares**

**Regrets and mistakes**

**They are memories made**

**Who would have known how bittersweet this would taste?**

As it turned out, Puck had left the party as soon as he had heard Quinn had arrived and so the blonde had missed him entirely much to her frustration. She knew that she needed to apologise and make it up to him for all the nasty meaningless words she'd brewed to him as soon as possible but he was making it impossible for her to do so. Quinn had tried going to his place but he never answered the door or wasn't in conveniently enough. She tried going to his favourite bars but he was never there and had even tried the garage he worked at but he never she had given up and tried to ring his cell phone but he had it turned off every time she wanted to phone him and now she had ended up going to her last resort.

That was how she had found herself standing outside of Rachel and Finn's house. Well it wasn't as much their house as Finn's mother's and step dad's. Still she rang the door bell and Rachel opened the door dressed in only one of Finn's shirts much to Quinn's discomfort.

"Quinn?" The brunette was obviously very surprised to see her there.

"Do you know where I can find Puck?" Quinn asked her, looking desperate.

"I'll have to ask Finn" Rachel frowned before calling for her husband who appeared at her side quickly only dressed in his boxers. Quinn cringed as Finn turned bright red.

"Quinn!" He exclaimed surprised.

"Quinn's looking for Noah. Do you know where he is?" Rachel asked him.

"It's Sunday so he's usually down by the park. I don't know why but he seems to like it down there for whatever reason" Finn told Quinn whose eyes widened in realisation.

When Puck and Quinn had been dating briefly when she had been pregnant they used to go to the park all of the time. Quinn thanked Finn and Rachel before leaving and driving to the park. When she got there, she was relieved to find him sitting on the bench and looking out at the pond where the ducks were swimming around.

"Hi" Quinn sat awkwardly sitting down beside him. Puck turned and raised an eyebrow at her.

"What are you doing here?" he wanted to know.

"I wanted to tell you some things" Quinn said, not looking at him but the pond."It's important so you need to listen"

"Why? Are you going to tell me what a loser I am again?" he snapped.

"No" Quinn sighed."I'm going to apologise. I know I've always treated you like some sort of loser and I'm sorry for that but the truth is I'm the loser. I'm alone because of my own doing and I don't have any close friends because I keep them all away with my ice queen, head bitch routine as if I'm still in high school. I've been so hung up on what I thought should have been mine that I never really saw what could have been mine if I would only stop and open my eyes. It took you to make me see that I never wanted Finn. Finn was the guy I was expected and supposed to end up with and that was never going to be enough for either of us but I was too stubborn to admit it. He was lucky enough to be able to see that and go for what he wanted and get his happily ever after. I never was"

Puck was looking at her now with something that looked like pity and she hated it. She didn't want him to pity her. She wanted...she hated to admit but she wanted him to love her again. He had been the only person to love her flaws and all.

"So I've been wasting my life away clinging to a guy who didn't love me and didn't want me and all because of the stupid fantasies my father used to plant into my head. When I got pregnant it was the last thing anyone expected of me but during that period of my life I was finally able to stop with the act and be myself. And then when it all went back to normal I avoided you because you made me feel things I knew I shouldn't feel and then my life turned into a gigantic mess again. Puck, what I really want to say to you is that I love you. I always did and I never told you. That was my biggest regret. I spent all my time pining for the wrong guy when it's you I've wanted. I don't want to waste anymore time without you or pushing you away. I want you to know I do not think you're a loser. I think you're the total opposite"

"You've thought about this a lot haven't you?" Puck smirked at her."You do know that I am nothing like Finn right? I could never be your dream guy"

"I know and I love you for it. I don't want a dream guy, I want a real guy and you are like Finn but only were it counts. You are kind, sweet and sensitive but you just show it in different ways and I understand that now. I love you, Puckerman and if you go one more second without saying anything I am going to seriously punch you in the face" Quinn said to him, giving him a glare and instead of replying to her comment, he kissed her tenderly on the lips.

"About time you realised it as well Fabray. I love you too and from now on you're stuck with me. No more Finns, no more Sams, just a whole load of Puckerman babe" Puck grinned at her and she reluctantly let out a laugh.

"I'm no Lauren either" she replied and he laughed back before stopping.

"Yeah I'm glad about that. I like Quinn Fabray just the way she is" Puck smiled at her and the two kissed again looking like two teenagers making out on the park bench. Quinn knew her father would never approve of this display of affection and with Noah Puckerman of all people but this was the happiest Quinn had been in years.

**Never mind I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

"**Don't forget me" I begged**

"**I'll remember" You said**

**Sometimes it lasts in love but sometimes it hurts instead.**

Three years had past since Puck and Quinn had gotten together and since Quinn had finally realised that she was not in love with Finn and never had been and could truly be happy for Finn and Rachel. As she looked at herself in the mirror, Quinn allowed herself a small smile.

Who would have ever thought in a million years that Quinn Fabray would become Mrs Puckerman? She imagined what her high school self would have thought and smirked. Her high school self would have pitched a huge fit before trying to destroy any drop of happiness she could find. Quinn seriously hated that girl and was glad she no longer existed.

"Baby you look so beautiful" her mother told her entering the room."I can't believe that you are finally getting married" Quinn had been surprised at how well her mother had taken the news that she was in love and dating Noah Puckerman but was relieved. She had gone through enough drama with her parents in high school and she didn't want it now that she was an adult.

"Your mother's right. You look absolutely stunning" Her maid of honour Rachel Berry smiled at her. Quinn was also surprised by the friendship that formed between her and Rachel. When they had been able to put their pasts behind them Quinn had realised how much Rachel had mellowed since high school and Rachel had seen that Quinn was not such the bitch she had been back then and somehow they had become close friends. That had not only surprised them but everyone else who knew them in high as well especially their respective husbands (or in Quinn's case soon to be husband).

"Is it time?" Quinn asked them and the sound of music starting answered her question.

"I better go, sweetie" Her mother told her and gave her a kiss on the cheek before going to sit down on the bride's side of the church.

"I'm so happy for you, Quinn. You deserve this" Rachel told her sincerely before stepping through the door as the other bridesmaids had already gone through before.

"I know" Quinn muttered to herself with a smile before stepping through. As she walked closer to the altar, the expression on Puck's face said it all: He couldn't wait until they were alone and could strip of all her clothes. She smiled back. She felt the exact same way.


End file.
